lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dogo's brothers/Main article
Dogo's brothers are jackal pups. They are the sons of Goigoi and Reirei, and the brothers of Dogo. When the family matriarch, Reirei, resolves to infiltrate the Pride Lands for Kupatana, Dogo's brothers accompany their family in entering the kingdom. At first, Kion tolerates their presence, but when the jackal family disrupts Kupatana, he and his father, Simba, banish them back to the Outlands. Information "The Kupatana Celebration" After Dogo manages to trick the Lion Guard into letting him enter the Pride Lands, his parents, Goigoi and Reirei, fetch his brothers to join the family in infiltrating the kingdom. Once in the Pride Lands, Dogo's brothers shelter in the dens of Muhangus and Muhanga, where they are quickly confronted by Beshte and Bunga. At first, Beshte and Bunga mistake them for Dogo, but when they catch sight of multiple pups at once, they call for Kion's aid. Kion arrives on the scene with Fuli and Ono, and Reirei emerges in the defense of her son, Dogo, who had not mentioned having any family to the Lion Guard. Reluctantly, Kion allows the jackal family to stay, though he makes them promise to leave the aardvark dens alone. After the Lion Guard's departure, Reirei sings "Jackal Style" to her sons, instructing them to be charismatic and manipulative in order to get what they want. While singing, the jackals steal from more animals, and the Lion Guard returns to chastise them. Reirei claims that it had been a misunderstanding, and Kion allows them to attend Kupatana. That night, the jackal family arrives and wrecks havoc on Mizimu Grove, but they are swiftly stopped by the Lion Guard. Simba approaches Reirei and ousts the family back to the Outlands. "Too Many Termites" Dogo's brothers are mentioned by their mother, Reirei, when she tells Goigoi that they will leave their pups what's left of the aardwolves. "Battle for the Pride Lands" Dogo's brothers defend the Outlands from the attacking Pride Landers. However, they are stopped by Shujaa, who throws a rock at them. After the battle, Jasiri is named the queen of the Outlands, and the jackals submit to her authority. Physical appearances Dogo's brothers are near-identical to their brother, Dogo, whom the members of the Lion Guard continually mistake them for. Like Dogo, they are small and seemingly benign, with light brown pelts, and tan muzzles, paws, and underbellies. Thick black stripes run down their backs, ending in short tufts on their heads, and their tails are tipped with black. The only difference that sets them apart from their brother, Dogo, is their brown eyes. Only one of Dogo's brothers shares his blue eyes. Personalities and traits Though innocent in appearance, Dogo's brothers are cunning and devious, with mean streaks like their mother, Reirei. Having been brought up in a "jackal style" manner, they are prone to tricking and stealing from other animals, and often use their charm to fool other animals into believing they have good intentions. Voice actors * The Lion Guard - (2016–) - (TV series) - Jacob Guenther Gallery Dogo_Brothers.png 2016-06-30-18_24_40.png 2016-06-30-18_29_51.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles